Most valves for pipes must be installed with a knob for users to control the on and off state of the globe valve flow inside the valve. Since the inside globe valve differentiates the on and off state of the flow by turning in a 90° angle, an angular limit structure must be installed at the pivot of the outside knob and valve to control the position accurately. The present invention intends to improve the angular limit structure of the knob. The traditional structure is comprised of a protrusion installed on the outside of the raised tube for the knob, which is normally in the shape of long rectangular board and which connector is locked to the top of protruding axle of a globe valve in the center of the raised tube with a bolt. One side of the knob connector forms a protrusion of two angles. As the knob is turned clockwise and counterclockwise, different parts of the side protrusion work to push against the protrusion formed by the raised tube of the knob for limit and positioning. Therefore, the traditional design has problems.
1. Since the protrusions of the raised tube and of the knob connector are exposed, the uneven surface of the connector of the knob and valve is lack of appealing appearance and is prone to deposit of dust.
2. Since the protrusion of the knob pushes against the valve protrusion on the outside, it often causes injury to users' hands and leads to safety problems.
Given the abovementioned problems to the limit structure of the turning angle of the valve knob, improvement on a more practical design is to be achieved.
Therefore, based the personal manufacturing, design, and R&D experience of the inventor in the field, an invention with practicality is introduced.